


let’s go to sleep

by mwochaeng



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i did not proofread, idk don't expect much, just another one shot, sorry for any typos, thats why the story is really unstructured, this is pretty much plotless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwochaeng/pseuds/mwochaeng
Summary: Chaeyoung comes back home to see her girlfriend asleep on their sofa, in a rather unfortunate position.





	let’s go to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is some random one-shot I wrote while I was taking the train to school.
> 
> I didn't really proofread or anything, so don't expect a very structured story,  
> I just felt like writing some fluffy Dubchaeng.

Right now, in this moment, Chaeyoung was struggling with opening the dorm door without making a lot of noise as it was almost midnight. She had been in the art room back in their college until just a few minutes ago, and had completely forgotten time due to being completely absorbed and focused on her final assignment of this semester.  
She had gone deeply into “Chaeyoung-World”, as Dahyun likes to call it. Once she started something, that caught her passion, and it was very difficult to get her out of her world.

After what only felt like a few minutes she had checked the time, only to realize that it was quarter to midnight already. She wondered why nobody had come to kick her out of the art room but Chaeyoung figured it was because she was given a key for the art room at the beginning of the semester, so the college didn’t need anyone to lock the room up as she would do it herself. Her professors were nice like that, allowing her to work on her assignment whenever she felt like it. It gave her a lot of freedom, not forcing her creative imagination time into specific time windows.

Becoming aware of how long she had been sitting in front of this project, which was almost 5 hours straight, tiredness slowly took her over and she was looking forward to her bed and some sleep.

Luckily the dorm was only a short walk away from their college, and it didn’t take very long for her to get home.

The girl unlocked the door as quite as possible. She assumed her roommate, who was also her girlfriend, was asleep already. Chaeyoung had told her to go to sleep earlier on as she knew she would need some more time to work on her assignment, however even the artist herself didn’t think she would be busy until close to midnight.

So, now Chaeyoung was sneaking in, not because she wasn’t supposed to be out at this time of the day but because she didn’t want to wake her girlfriend up by being loud.

The lock clicked open and she walked in, making sure to softly close the door behind her. The short girl slipped her shoes off, flicked them on the shoe rack in the corner and dropped her jacket on top of them, too tired to bother about placing them aside properly, although she knew, that Dahyun would complain and scold the younger tomorrow about not hanging her things up and keeping them neat and tidy.

Chaeyoung slowly dragged herself towards to bathroom, in order to wash up and join her girlfriend into the dream-world, getting the sleep she didn’t realize she very much needed until a while ago. In moments like this she was glad they were lucky enough to have a private washroom, instead of sharing a common one with the whole dormitory.

On her way there she passed their ‘photo wall’ where they both hung up pictures of themselves and their friends. Every time she would pass it, a warm feeling of happiness filled her heart. Scanning the wall, Chaeyoung located one of her favourite.

She could be seen with strawberry cream all over her face, Dahyun beside her, dying of laughter, while showing her famous eye smile, that Chaeyoung loved. In the back you could see Jeongyeon and Momo cracking up as well. Tzuyu had taken the picture shortly after her girlfriend had chased the younger all the way through the campus with the cream from her birthday cake on her hands and had successfully wiped it on the cub’s face, with the help of Jeongyeon and Momo.

Chaeyoung smiled at the memory. It was one of those moment where nothing else seemed to matter. It was just Dahyun, her friends and her.

Moving further to the bathroom she passed by the sofa in their living room, spotting Dahyun asleep on it.  
  
The older girl had fallen asleep in a rather weird position, half lying and half sitting, at least that’s how the younger would attempt to describe it. Her neck was bent in a weird way that Chaeyoung was sure, it would cause Dahyun some serious neck muscle problems tomorrow if she didn’t change her position soon. Additionally, to her sleeping position, the fact that Dahyun’s phone was still in her hands, made Chaeyoung presume the older had fallen asleep while looking at it, probably waiting for the younger to get home.

Chaeyoung chuckled at the sight, it looked hilarious. Despite the weird position Dahyun body was in, Chaeyoung found, Dahyun looked cute at the same time as well. To keep the memory, she took her own phone out and quickly snapped a picture. She was contemplating on sending it into the gangs group chat, certain she would amuse her other Unnies with that picture, however decided against it.

Finished taking the picture, she placed her phone on the coffee table in front of the sofa and kneeled down to be on the same level as the usually slightly taller.

Dahyun looked beautiful when she was sleeping. Chaeyoung admired each and every feature of her as if she hadn’t done it a thousand times already.  
She lightly tucked a strand of hair that had falling onto the Older ’s face behind her ear.  
With that touch Dahyun began to stir and her eyes fluttered open, focusing on Chaeyoung’s. The two of them looked into each other’s eyes, sitting face to face.

After staring into each other’s eye for a while, Dahyun muttered something that sounded like ‘hey’.

“Hey”, Chaeyoung replied, not losing the eye contact with her girlfriend.

“What time is it?”, said girlfriend continued to mumble, still half asleep.

“A few minutes past midnight.”

“You only came home now?”

“Mhm, lost track of time”, Chaeyoung explained, not failing at noticing the small smirk on Dahyun’s face.

“Typical, lost in Chaeyoung world, I’d say”, Dahyun responded and they both chuckled at her comment.

“I thought, I told you to go to bed, and not wait for me as I might take longer and will probably come home late.”

“I couldn’t sleep though. Can never sleep without you by my side”, Dahyun told her, reaching out with her arms and trying to pull Chaeyoung into a hug.

Chaeyoung smiled softly at the older, tried to resist at first but let’s be honest who can resist her cute girlfriend being clingy, therefore the younger moved to give her a short peck on her lips and before embracing Dahyun and hugging her close. Dahyun instantly snuggled into Chaeyoung’s arms.

She knew how much Dahyun always struggled with getting a good night’s sleep due to her having nightmares more often than not. Chaeyoung knew that she was helping with reducing the amount of them and that they rarely occurred when the younger was around. So right now she was feeling sorry for not coming home earlier, keeping the older away from sleeping.

As if Dahyun could read her mind, she mumbled into the cub’s shoulder, “Chaeng-ah, don’t feel sorry. Your project is important, too. I can survive with a little less hours of sleep.”

“Yeah, it is important, but never as important as you, though.”, the shorter said while pulling out of the hug in order to look her girlfriend into the eyes.

Dahyun blushed at Chaeyoung’s confession. Even 2 years into their relationship, Chaeyoung still managed to make her a whole blushing mess within a matter of seconds.

“Let me wash up and then let’s go to sleep, okay?”, Chaeyoung continued while leaning forward one more time, this time pressing a longer kiss onto Dahyun’s lips, showing her the love she felt for her through this kiss. Dahyun replied with the same amount of love and affection. The younger cupped the older ’s cheeks and then moved her hands to rest at the nape of the others neck, playing with her hair, while Dahyun tried to place hers on the cub’s waist.

They both pulled back from the kiss, slightly out of breath, resting their foreheads against each other, keeping their eyes closed, just taking in the moment. After a while Chaeyoung shifted to press a couple more kisses on Dahyun’s cheeks and forehead.

“I love you, Hyun.”

“Love you, too, Chae.”

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @mwochaeng , come and hit me up. let's be mutuals. I need friends...


End file.
